potter's revelation
by l'infernale
Summary: Harry, en 6ème année à Poudlard, avec les mêmes élèves et les mêmes professeurs, mène une lutte sans merci contre son coeur qui s'est ennamouraché d'on ne sait quelle personne...qui est à Serpentard! voici ma version d'un amour contrarié bien difficile à
1. Chapter 1

POTTER'S REVELATION

Dans son antre glacial, le cachot où il aimait tant à enseigner, le professeur Rogue rangeait les derniers restes d'un cours plutôt agité de potion.

Cette journée avait une fois de plus ressemblé à un véritable cauchemar: tout d'abord les premières années étaient comme d'habitude ignorant en l'art de préparer les potions ; les seuls à en avoir quelques notions bien qu'elles fussent faibles, étaient les fils ou filles de parents de sang pur qui fabriquaient toujours des philtres ou des potions, malgré l'interdiction du Ministère de la Magie. Les autres pensaient encore que la pomme de Blanche-Neige avait été empoisonnée avec un poison que l'on peut trouver chez Barjo and Beurk, prête à l'emploi…

« Enfin, se dit le professeur en grinçant des dents, ces premières années ne peuvent pas être pires que ceux arrivés il y a six ans, dont faisaient parti Potter et son auditoire. »

Puis les quatrièmes années, incapables de retenir les particularités du loup garou…

« Dommage que le professeur Lupin soit parti, pensa Rogue. En même temps, seule cette petite peste de Miss Granger avait fait le rapport entre le devoir et leur professeur absent. Cette école a un niveau qui baisse de plus en plus. Dégradant ! »

Pour finir les sixièmes années, qui avaient normalement le professeur Slughorn malheureusement absent, et cet imbécile de Londubat venu assister au cours en auditeur libre, puisque les potions ne font pas partie de sa préparation aux ASPIC. Apparemment Nevil avait toujours un niveau minable, et ne manquant pas à ses principes, il avait fait exploser son chaudron, dont le contenu était allé maculer la robe flambant neuve de Malefoy.

« Potter a même rougi de honte d'avoir un ami si balourd ! »

Vidé ,Rogue posa une dernière fiole sur une étagère et ferma la porte de la réserve. En passant près de son bureau vers lequel il se dirigeait pour corriger des parchemins de septièmes années, il remarqua quelque chose sur la deuxième paillasse, tombé aux pieds d'un tabouret. Rogue s'approcha et vit que c'était un cahier laissé là par un élève.

« Encore un nigaud qui a oublié ses affaires ! On devrait tous les munir d'un Rapeltout « N'oublie pas tes affaires en cours ! », je ne suis pas concierge et je fais encore moins office d'objets perdus ! Même en sixième année ils ne sont pas capables d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un peu de mémoire. Je me demande ce qu'ils produisent en cours de métamorphose s'ils ne retiennent pas les formules. »

Il ouvrit le cahier pour voir qui en était le propriétaire mais pas un prénom ne figurait sur la page de garde. Par contre une écriture grifonne s'alignait sur les pages suivantes. Parcourant les premières lignes, Rogue fut d'abords surpris par les propos qu'il lisait. Visiblement l'élève en question en avait plus que gros sur le cœur…

« Un journal ! fit- il en secouant la tête. Quel imbécile transporte un journal, et trouve le moyen de le perdre dans ce cachot. Ces idiots ne prennent absolument pas soin de leurs affaires. Un journal…Pourquoi avoir besoin de se confier à du papier ? Quoique, cela éviterait peut-être les flots de larmes ininterrompus des Miss Patil et autres Lavande Brown. Réflechissons… »

Le professeur Rogue essayait de se souvenir de la personne assise à cette paillasse durant la dernière heure de cours.

« Sixièmes Années… Gryffondor et Serpentard ensembles. Côté Gryffondor, derrière Miss-Je-Sais-Tout… Non, ça ne peut pas être lui ! »

Rogue fut pris de doutes et se mit à feuilleter de nouveau le carnet avec avidité. Enfin savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête de jeune Potter, l'élève qu'il exécrait le plus. Plus il avançait dans sa lecture, plus l'écriture était tour à tour noire, mélancolique, coléreuse, désespérée…

« Vraiment ? Potter ! Jamais je n'aurais imaginé un tel sacrifice de sa part», ricana-t-il.

Il referma le carnet , le visage grave, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire devant l'ampleur de ce qu'il venait de lire. Il ne savait comment réagir, tiraillé entre le désir de pouvoir enfin se venger de James Potter, en voyant le visage déconfit d'Harry quand il lui rendrait son journal en lui laissant comprendre qu'il l'avait lu et qu'il n'allait pas se taire, et celui d'aller le donner directement au directeur auquel il ne pouvait cacher une telle information… Dans les deux cas, Potter perdrait un être qui lui est cher.

Encore un journal intime qui s'était égaré, oublié, négligé par celui qui le tenait. Cela n'allait pas sans rappeler à Rogue un autre journal, maléfique, qui quelques années auparavant, avait crée bien du soucis à Poudlard et à son directeur, le professeur Dumbledore. Son vieil ami Lucius lui avait fait part de l'existence de ce puissant journal avec un air mystérieux et fier, mais avait rapidement tourné à l'aigreur quand ce journal avait permis à ce stupide Dobby, l'elfe de maison des Malefoy, de recouvrir la liberté. Et tout ceci grâce aux manigances du jeune Potter…

« Si seulement ce jeune écervelé cessait de se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas ! s'écria Rogue avec fureur. Je lui ai dit, oh oui ! Je lui ai dit, à notre cher directeur, que la tendance de Potter à outrepasser les règles n'amènerait que des problèmes. La preuve : pas une année sans que tous les élèves soient confrontés à la mort ; et tous ces dangers pour un, oui, juste un petit orgueilleux d'élève qu'il faut sauver parce qu'il est le seul à avoir survécu au Loooooooord ! ».

Rogue avait prononcé cette phrase avec une impatiente et une irritabilité qu'il ne se permettait pas en cours ou en présence d'autres professeurs, et son visage d'un naturel impassible semblait excédé et tordu de colère. Il s'était même permis une grimace désobligeante à la prononciation du mot Lord, mais s'était vite repris car rien, non rien, ne lui donnait le droit de remettre en question le statut et le pouvoir du Mage noir.

« Voilà qui est mieux, dit-il en se reprenant. Le jeune Potter ne semble pas aller à merveille, d'après ce que je peux déchiffrer à travers cette écriture illisible. Potter, tu ne vaux pas mieux que ton père, je dirais même, tu es pire ! Comment un esprit si faible a-t-il pu se sortir vivant d'un Avada Kedavra avec seulement un infime entaille au front ? Tu m'inspirais de la haine, Potter, mais maintenant je ne ressens qu'une vulgaire pitié pour ton cœur meurtri. »

Rogue parlait comme à son habitude, cassant, cynique, bien que personne ne fût là pour écouter ses diatribes. Seulement, dans son esprit se déroulait un combat sans merci. Lui Rogue, le pâle, fin et détestable Séverus, se réjouissait de la tournure que prenait l'histoire du jeune Potter, même si, il devait l'avouer, il avait été, au premier abord, choqué par ce qu'il venait de lire et avait peine à y croire. Pourtant le jeune amoureux lui-même avait allongé ses troubles noir sur blanc, et Rogue ne pouvait mettre en doute l'authenticité des aveux. Cette écriture brouillonne et illisible était bien celle de Potter.

« Je dois prévenir, Dumbledore. Qui d'autre ? Je n'ai jamais entretenu un quelconque lien avec le reste des professeurs sinon professionnel ou poli. Et personne ne me croirait étant donné le conflit qui m'opposait sans cesse à cet abruti de James Potter. Au mieux, je finirais à Ste Mangouste. Non ! Je dois prévenir Dumbledore. Même si…Je serais curieux de voir ce qui se passera quand Potter découvrira la perte de son journal, et quelle décision il prendra alors. Refusera-t-il de dire que le journal lui appartient? ou se dira-t-il qu'il n'a plus rien à perdre ? ».

Brusquement la porte du cachot s'ouvrit, pour laisser entrer un Harry hors de lui. Le professeur Rogue n'avait pas bougé de la paillasse où il avait trouvé le cahier.

« Potter ! persifla-t-il. Il me semble que le cours de potion est terminé. Et à moins que vous ne veniez de votre propre gré pour une retenue, ce qui, étant donné le résultat que vous avez obtenu pour votre mixture infâme, serait justifié, vous n'avait absolument rien à faire ici ! »

Harry, habitué aux remontrances continuelles de ce professeur au nez crochu, n'avait écouté que d'une oreille distraite ce qu'il considérait être un flot de provocation visant à l'humilier. Aussi avait-il pris le parti de fouiller énergiquement des yeux chaque recoin de la salle pour y dénicher son journal qui n'était nulle part ailleurs dans le château. Rogue continua, un rictus effrayant apparaissant aux commissures de ses lèvres…

« De plus je vous signale, Monsieur Potter, que ces cachots se trouvent, comme vous devez le savoir, très près de la salle commune des Serpentards, et aux détours de quelque couloir vous pourriez faire, disons, une fâcheuse rencontre…

Harry n'écoutait pas les paroles de Rogue. Celui-ci, voyant que Potter n'avait toujours pas saisi où il voulait en venir, décida de passer au mode supérieur et d'être plus explicite.

« Il serait vraiment idiot que vous croisiez un être que vous haïssez au plus haut point et qui vous fait tant souffrir. Comme, Monsieur Malefoy, par exemple… » , dit Rogue innocemment en sortant le journal d'Harry de derrière son dos.

Au nom de Malefoy Harry s'était brusquement figé. Il ne voulait plus entendre le nom de ce… De ce quoi ? De l'être méprisable, hautain et ignorant qu'il adorait détester. Puis, tournant la tête pour reprendre ses recherches, il vit son journal, serré bien au chaud entre les mains de Rogue. Le professeur de potion affichait un souri démoniaque, ayant enfin l'occasion de se venger du passé. Il prit le cahier, qui s'ouvrit tout seul à la page de la révélation tant elle avait été lue par Harry lui-même.

« Vous ne pouvez savoir, Potter, à quel point j'ai été surpris de découvrir que ce journal vous appartenait. Tant de mièvrerie ne pouvait sortir que de la main d'une jeune fille, enfin, c'était du moins mon avis. Mais vous êtes le seul, oui, le seul à oser citer Vous-Savez-Qui par son nom. C'est ainsi, et par votre écriture indéchiffrable et unique que vous vous êtes trahi. »

Rogue fit une pause, savourant l'instant. Puis il reprit, avec la sagacité qui lui était propre.

« Pour ce qui est de votre cœur, Potter, si tant est que vous en ayez un, je crois qu'il va souffrir encore un peu. Je doute fort que Draco prenne bien votre déclaration, et, si j'étais vous, j'éviterais particulièrement miss Parkinson…Potter, amoureux d'un Malefoy. On aura tout vu. Lucius sera horrifié d'apprendre cette nouvelle, je vous le garantis. Mais votre décision, si vous n'en avez pas changé étant donné la lâcheté et le manque de couardise dont vous faites preuve, je ne peux la garder pour moi. Vous comprendrez qu'en tant que professeur, je me dois de prévenir notre directeur. Lui qui misait tant sur vous. Quelle horreur ! Je ne sais comment lui annoncer que par pur amour et dévouement pour l'élu de votre cœur - Rogue réprima un fou rire - Draco Malefoy, vous seriez prêt - Rogue s'appuya de tout son corps sur ses bras, avançant la tête d'un air menaçant – à rejoindre les fidèles de l'assassin de vos parents ! »

Rogue avait suspendu la fin de sa phrase, ménagé son effet, et brandi, telle une épée de Damoclès, la vérité horrible qui assaillait Harry. Rogue savait tout. Rogue savait le pire. Et Draco, oh, Draco, il aurait mille fois préféré garder sa haine, qui n'était point indifférente, à devoir affronter son prochain mépris, au pire son ignorance.

Ne récupérant même pas son journal, Harry sortit à reculons du cachot, heurta Draco qu'il dépassa sans se retourner et sans écouter le « Hé ! Potter ! Fais attention où tu vas ! Je ne voudrais pas qu'on croie que je côtoie, même par charité, des Gryffondor ! », et prit la fuite, en se disant : « Tout est fini ! ».


	2. Chapter 2

Harry courait ; les larmes ruisselant le long de ses joues lui brûlaient le visage. Aveuglé et hors d'état de réfléchir, il ne savait quelle direction prendre, où se réfugier, mais voulait à tout pris éviter la Grande-Salle et la tour des Gryffondors Blessé et désespéré d'avoir été percé à jour si facilement, et par un professeur qu'il ne portait pas dans son cœur, il voulait à tout prix disparaître, et surtout, surtout, ne pas rencontrer Ron ou Hermione. S'ils le savaient !

Dans ce moment de détresse, il lui devint évident que tant qu'il restait dans l'enceinte du château, il ne pourrait prendre de décision posée, en étant si proche de l'objet de son affection honteuse. Il lui fallait un endroit où il trouverait un certain réconfort, dans la solitude, avec cependant une présence familière pour l'apaiser et le conseiller.

Harry sortit sa carte du Maraudeur qu'il avait heureusement toujours sur lui en prévision de quelque surprise, et emprunta les passages secrets pour se rendre au Pré-Au-Lard. Il dû garder sa cape d'invisibilité jusqu'aux dernières maisons du village, bien après le Chaudron Baveur, avant de pouvoir la retirer et marcher plus librement. Il lui restait encore trois bon miles à parcourir avant d'arriver dans la grotte où il souhaitait se ressourcer. Autrefois cette grotte avait été le refuge du parrain fugitif d'Harry, qui, considéré comme le plus dangereux sorcier du monde de la Magie, s'était enfui d'Azkaban. Il n'y était pas resté seul longtemps puisque, Buck, l'hypogriffe d'Hagrid comdamné à mort, le rejoint après qu'Hermione l'a sauvé de justesse.

En entrant dans la grotte, il lui semblât que l'âme de son parrain décédé hantait toujours le lieu. Harry s'assit à même le sol, et une discussion fut entamée entre ses deux consciences : l'une qui lui disait d'obéir à son cœur, l'autre le poussant à rejeter des sentiments si vils et à réfléchir plutôt à venger la mort de ses parents. Or la décision qu'il devait prendre changerait tout : dans un cas, il s'alliait à Voldemort, dans l'autre il tentait de le tuer.

« Harry, suis ton cœur. À quoi cela servirait de souffrir en silence de ne pouvoir aimer, et d'exécuter une vengeance qui ne t'apaiserait pas ?

- Ne l'écoute pas Potter. Il a tué tes parents. C'est à cause de lui que tu as passé onze longues années dans un placard à balais sans connaître l'existence de la magie, du mon de d'où tu viens.

-Harry, maintenant tu fais partie du monde de la magie, tu y es accepté, même adulé. Laisse l'Ordre du Phoenix traquer ce Lord. Ne risque pas ta vie à l'affronter ; rejoindre ses rangs t'assureraient une plus grande protection, et tu aurais plus de chance de combler ton amour.

-Sottises ! Potter, tu as rencontré ce Mage déjà cinq fois. Et tu es toujours vivant ! C'est la preuve que tu peux le battre et venger toutes les morts qu'il a causées.

- Harry, tu es toujours vivant grâce à tes amis et à Dumbledore qui ont été là pour te soutenir quand il le fallait. Seul, tu ne lui aurais pas survécu une seconde. N'anéantis pas le sacrifice de ta mère ; elle est morte pour que tu vives.

- Potter ! Potter, Potter ! Tu le tues, tu deviens un héros et tu pourras être Aurore, comme tu le souhaites. Il te tue, tu deviens un martyr, et tu rejoins tes parents et ton parrain pour l'éternité. Pourquoi hésites-tu ?

- Dracooooooooooo ! hurla Harry.

Il était à genoux dans la terre, la tête entre les mains, et croyait devenir fou. « Draco, Draco », répéta-t-il. « Je me fous de la vengeance, mes parents sont morts. Morts ! Ils ne revivront pas, même si je tue Voldemort. Alors que si je peux vivre heureux, heureux avec celui que j'aime…

- Harry, Harry, Harry ! Tu commences à nous faire peur !

Harry sursauta. Qui pouvait bien être là ?

- Aurais-tu besoin d'un de nos philtres d'amour, Harry chéri ? sussura Georges Weasley à son oreille.

- Je ne te comprends pas Harry, rigola Fred. Tu est l'élu, le Potter, et tu ne trouves pas une jeune et jolie jeune fille pour caresser ton cœur torturé ?

- Fred, tu es un géni ! Si être l'Elu empêche d'avoir des relations, disons, intimes, faisons de Ginny l'Elu et elle arrêtera peut-être d'avoir cinq petits copains en même temps, grimaça Georges.

- Cinq ? reprit Harry perdu.

- Oui…À ce que l'on a pu comprendre. Une rousse, une Weasley… Et même certains Serpentards seraient sous son charme.

Harry se réveilla. Serpentard ? Mais de qui parlaient-ils donc ?

- Je suis même sûr, continua Fred, que si elle n'était pas une Weasley, Malefoy serait attiré par elle.

- Beurk ! fit Georges.

Cela anéantit Harry pour de bon. Lui, Potter, amoureux d'un Serpentard du nom de Malefoy, qui aimerait Ginny Weasley, une Gryffondor, petite sœur de son meilleur ami. C'en était trop.

- Stop ! cria-t-il. Laissez donc Ginny vivre sa vie. Je crois qu'elle sait se défendre seule, dit Harry se souvenant d'un sacré sort de Chauve Furie qu'elle avait lancé dans les couloirs du Poudlard Express aux impertinents.

Les deux jumeaux, peu habitués à voir Harry énervé, restèrent interloqués de le voir défendre leur insignifiante petite sœur. Mais ils se reprirent très vite.

- Tu as raison Harry, prononcèrent-ils à l'unisson.

- Nous sommes là pour t'aider…, commença Fred.

- …Pour t'aider à réparer ton cœur fragile ! continua Georges.

- Dis-nous donc le nom de celle qui te fait hurler au clair de lune dans cet endroit si romantique ! (Fred réprima un fou rire). Et qui accessoirement a réveillé la moitié du Pré-Au-Lard ?

- La moitié du Pré-Au-Lard ? Harry paniquait. Ce n'est pas possible, ils ne peuvent pas avoir entendu. Vous ne pouvez pas avoir entendu ?

- À vrai dire, réfléchit Georges, on a entendu un cri humain indistinct qui ressemblait à un cri de désespoir, et on s'est dit que quelqu'un semblait avoir besoin de notre aide et de nos inventions…

- Tu sais Harry, on est vraiment à l'écoute de nos clients, annonça Fred sérieusement.

Mais Harry semblait déjà s'être échappé dans ses pensées, et il se balançait d'avant en arrière en murmurant « Draco, Draco, Draco… ».

- De l'eau ? Harry ? Tu hurlais parce que tu avais soif ? Tu sais, tu n'avais pas besoins de quitter le château pour cela. Je suis sûre que Mimi Geignarde se serait fait un plaisir de faire déborder les toilettes des filles pour que tu aies de l'eau.

- Fred, tu es un idiot. Harry ne demandait pas de l'eau, mais notre frère. Harry, depuis quand l'appelles-tu Roro ? Je sais que vous êtes intimes mais j'aurais plutôt soupçonné Hermione pour trouver un surnom si…si…si débile !

Harry n'en pouvait plus. Il craquait.

- Pas de l'eau, pas Roro, il ne pu réprimer un sourire, s'arrêta, inspira une bouffé d'air frais, mais Draco !

- Non d'une bambouse ! s'étonna Georges. Tu le détestes au point de hurler son nom ? Quelle haine ! Venant de quelqu'un d'autre que toi, Harry, j'aurais dit que cette haine acharnée s'apparente à de l'amour.

Harry se tourna vers eux, les larmes aux yeux. S'il avait eu des mitraillettes à la place des yeux, Fred et Georges auraient déjà ressemblé à des gruyères.

- Bigre ! prononça Fred. Georges, je crois que tu as mis dans le mil.

Puis se tournant vers Harry :

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, nous n'avons pas oublié que sans l'argent que tu nous as donné, le magasin de Farces et Attrapes n'aurait jamais vu le jour. Nous allons mettre au point un philtre de contre-amour. Ou alors un philtre pour attirances homosexuelles ! Je suis sûr qu'il se vendrait très bien dans cette parade moldu, la Gay Pride. En envahissant le marché non magique, on ferait monter nos recettes en flèche !

- …Ou trouver un philtre contre l'aveuglement, l'idiotie et les attirances homosexuelles ! hurla Ron.

Par où était-il arrivé ? Harry ne l'avait pas vu entrer dans la caverne. Quelque chose le gênait : Ron paraissait plus énervé qu'outré. Ce n'était pas logique.

- Ah ! dit Fred. Roro ! Euh, pardon, Ron. Comment vas-tu jeune frère ?Comme tu le vois nous sommes en train d'essayer de désamorcer une situation délicate. Hum…

Georges était plié en quatre, ne pouvant réprimer son envie d'éclater de rire.

- Je ne trouve pas ça marrant ! hurlait toujours Ron. Harry, ne me dis pas que tu as écrit toutes ces abérations dans ton journal ?

Harry se recroquevilla.

- Tu ne l'as pas fait ? Dis-moi que tu ne l'as pas fait…

Harry hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

- Harry, tu sais que j'ai vu ton journal posé bien tranquillement dans la réserve de Rogue ?

- Ce n'est pas possible, je l'ai récupéré…Dans le cachot…

Il glissa instinctivement sa main dans son sac. Ses cahiers, ses livres de cours, sa plume, la cape et la carte du maraudeur, enfin sa baguette. Pas de journal.

- Comment sais-tu cela ? demanda Harry, pour détourner la conversation et ne pas laisser paraître sa panique.

- Après le cours de potion, j'ai parlé pendant au moins dix minutes tout seul, avant de m'apercevoir que tu n'étais plus à mes côtés. Je suis donc redescendu dans les cachots, j'ai croisé cet imbécile de Malefoy- avec tout le respect que je te dois- qui m'a dit que tu étais de nouveau instable et qu'il t'avait vu sortir de la salle de Rogue en pleurant.

- Il a ajouté quelque chose ? s'enquit Harry, serrant les dents, plein d'appréhension.

- Euh…hésita Ron. Il a dit que la Gazette se ferait sûrement une joie d'apprendre que l'Elu a de nouvelles crises d'émotivité.

Harry sourit tristement. Voilà tout ce qu'il représente pour lui.


End file.
